This invention relates generally to structural accessories and more specifically to a corner mold which can also be used as part of a seal system.
Protecting the edges of a structure is important to preserve the physical integrity of the structure. Often, for purposes of cost and weight, structures are formed with a light inexpensive core and a durable outside cladding. Often a seal or molding is used to cover the edge where the cladding does not cover the core. Alternatively, seals or moldings are used on unclad structures along edges where the structure contacts an adjacent structure. These contacts, without the presence of a seal, can wear away protective coatings, such as paint. These seals or moldings typically are in two pieces which are sealed together at the corner of the structure. Otherwise, liquid can penetrate behind the seal and rot or corrode the structure or its core. In addition, the seal""s purpose is to create a barrier covering the gap between two adjacent structures. For example, a seal used on a tractor-trailer covers the gap between the trailer door and trailer body, thus, preventing water or inclement weather from penetrating inside the trailer cargo area and damaging cargo therein.
Some methods of forming a corner seal are extremely labor intensive. In one method two moldings are precision miter cut in order that they may be abutted at the corner of a structure. An example of this seal in shown in FIG. 8. These moldings must then be fitted together and two flat, flexible arrow strips are placed where the inner and outer molding surfaces of each molding meet to seal their joint. The arrow strips must be preheated in order for a bonding agent to activate and adhere to make a secure seal. To place the arrow strips precisely on the inner flange surfaces, the structure must be completely turned over after the first strip is applied to the outer molding surfaces. A rigid PVC corner tab is then typically spot/sonic welded on the corner of the structure (through the moldings) in order to seal the mitered joint on the interior. The miter seal also is wasteful of material. Because the moldings are typically supplied having squared ends, a miter cut must be performed on each molding. The material cut off is waste.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a corner mold, and an effective seal system, which can be inexpensively made. Further, there is a need for a method of forming such a seal system, which avoids the need to make precision cuts and which can be done quickly and easily.
The present invention is directed to an inexpensive corner mold and seal system and a method for forming the seal system which does not require precision manipulation or placement of the corner mold and which satisfies the need for quick and easy fabrication at a low price.
The present invention is directed to a corner mold having a first external member, a second external member and a spacer which separates the two, for use on the corner of a structure as a cap whereby an inner edge of the first external member overlappingly abuts an outer surface of the structure, an inner edge of the second external member overlappingly abuts an inner surface of the structure and the spacer engages a first and a second side surface of the structure. The present invention also is directed to a seal system which uses the above mentioned corner mold in combination with two moldings, whereby the moldings overlappingly abut the outer and inner surfaces of the structure and engage the two side surfaces respectively. The corner mold is then attached to the already installed moldings and the structure, the first external member overlappingly abutting the moldings and the outer surface of the structure, the second external member overlappingly abutting the moldings and the inner surface of the structure, and the spacer engaging the first and second side surfaces of the structure. Compared to seal systems currently in use, the present invention uses shorter molding sections, and thus saves material cost associated with the moldings.
The present invention is also directed to a method of forming the seal system which is far less labor intensive than known methods of forming similar seal systems. The method includes the steps of attaching two moldings to a structure, then attaching a corner mold to the structure and to the moldings at the same time. This method is faster and, thus, more cost effective than methods currently being practiced. This method also does not require precise alignment of adjacent parts, meaning no seal systems should fail or be scrapped due to poorly sealed joints.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be fully described by the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.